Thanksgiving in the Springs
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Sam is hosting Thanksgiving dinner for old and new friends involved with the Stargate program. SJ ship, holiday fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanksgiving in the Springs**

_Author's Note: No, I don't own them, or I would have resolved THE SHIP quite awhile ago. TPTB own them. I just play with them._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was 4:30 on Wednesday afternoon, and the house had been cleaned from top to bottom. Sam stood in the kitchen, mentally checking off tasks and supplies. She had polished her mother's silver serving pieces and set the table. Her goal was to get everything she could do today completed by evening. "Arrrggghhhh!" she thought to herself. "Too many details!" This was more complex than deciphering a computer program! She grabbed the notepad and pen by the phone and sat down at the counter. "Geez, I could never have gotten all this done if I had worked today!" she thought. "Once I get this written down, I can stop thinking about it!"

She scrawled, "Thanksgiving dinner – 12-noon," at the top of the pad and drew a line under it. Then, she began listing the essentials:

**Turkey: **Pick up at O'Malley's, 10:00am Thursday

**Dressing: **Cornbread baked, crumbled and in a covered pan – other ingredients here

**Cranberry Sauce:** In the fridge (Use Mom's cranberry server – in dining room)

**Sweet potato casserole:** Mom's recipe - Ingredients here -- put together in white casserole dish Thursday morning

**Green bean casserole:** Siler. She smiled, remembering his offer to help when she had invited him. "Hey!" he said. "It's three ingredients! I can handle it. I've been making it for years. It's my specialty!"

**Wine:** Daniel. "Simple enough," Sam thought, "the perfect domestic task for Daniel."

**Rolls:** Carolyn. Carolyn Lam said her mother's roll recipe was the best in the world. Good. That was one item Sam didn't want to tackle. She had never used a recipe that included yeast, but she was certain it would be more complicated than the chemical formulas she dealt with in her research. Cakes and pies were stressful enough!

**Dessert:** Sam wanted something different, so she had spent the early morning hours painstakingly making her grandmother's lemon pound cake recipe. She also picked up some iced brownies from her favorite bakery. And, for tradition's sake, she made two pumpkin pies. All in all, she was pretty proud of herself. "I hope everything tastes ok," she thought. "Maybe I should take a nibble from each one just to make sure….."

Walter promised to come early with a veggie tray and dip for appetizers. Teal'c was making a fruit salad, Cam was bringing iced tea and a variety of sodas and General Landry — well, you didn't exactly ask generals to bring a covered dish — but he had _volunteered_ to make deviled eggs. Sam smiled at the thought of her gruff new boss spooning an egg, sweet pickle relish and mayonnaise mixture into hollowed-out boiled egg whites. Suddenly, she imagined him in a frilly white apron and a chef's hat. "Whoa!" she said out loud. "I need to forget I ever had _that_ thought!"

She was trying to banish the ridiculous picture from her mind when she heard a noise coming from the front porch. She steeled herself momentarily, trying to analyze the sound. A key turned in the lock. Then, the door opened and a familiar voice called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Jack!" Sam moved toward the door that led from the kitchen to the foyer. By the time she made it there, his long legs had carried him the distance, and he scooped her into his arms. His lips descended on hers, and she was carried away by the welcome feel of his kiss. She curled her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer, and she relaxed in the comfort of his warmth. When the kiss finally ended, they were both breathless...and smiling.

"Wow!" Sam gasped, leaning back to look up at him. "Three weeks is _way_ too long!"

"Three _hours_ is too long," he grinned.

"How long can you stay?"

"Well, Congress has adjourned for the holidays, and Washington is really slowing down. So, barring a major crisis, I'm home until after the New Year."

She ran her hand from his jawbone down to rest on his strong, broad chest. "Wow! Quality time. I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me too," he said, and kissed her cheek. He nuzzled her ear before his lips moved down to her neck. The feel of his soft, warm breath caused a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, and she sighed. "So, whatchya been doing on your day off?"

"Trying to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. I was almost finished checking things off my list when you got here."

"I bet it can wait a little longer," he whispered, as he gave her a wink and a sexy, lopsided smile. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

She grinned back. "Yeah, I think it can." Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom.

S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J 

Some time later, Sam and Jack awoke, both ravenous, and ordered a pizza. After they ate, Sam returned to the list she had left on the kitchen counter. The relaxation of the past few hours had cleared her mind, and the stress of hosting a major holiday meal for friends and co-workers had dissipated. Looking over the list, though, she suddenly realized two items were missing. "Damn!"

Jack looked up from the trash can, where he had just deposited the empty pizza box. "What's the problem?"

"I forgot something," she muttered, clearly disgusted with herself. "And the stores have probably all closed by now."

"Not the cornbread?" he asked, one eyebrow arching up.

"No, not that," she said. "It's baked, crumbled and covered in the pan by the range, per your instructions. The spices you wanted are there, and so is the canned broth."

"Good. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without Grandma O'Neill's dressing. I think she'd forgive me for using canned broth, since we're not cooking the turkey ourselves." He paused, seeming to mull that point for a moment, before remembering that they had been discussing something else. "So what _did_ you forget?"

"Whipped cream," she grimaced, "and a centerpiece. How could I forget topping for the pumpkin pies and something to make the table look nice? This Thanksgiving is special, Jack. I know I'm not very domestic, but I thought I had enough organizational skills to pull a meal together!"

"It'll be perfect," he said softly, walking over and putting his large, strong hands on her shoulders. "And I can solve one of your problems right now." He headed for the foyer and opened the door. In a few seconds, he reappeared, carrying an arrangement of mums, small gourds and autumn leaves, accented with three rust-colored candles. "Will this do?"

"It's perfect!" she beamed. "But how did you manage..."

"I ordered it online earlier this week and picked it up when I got to the Springs," he shrugged. "I set it down on the porch to unlock the door, and I guess I…uh…forgot about it 'til now." He grinned slyly. "Sorry I didn't mention it, but I kinda thought it was something I should take care of." He set the flowers on the counter.

Sam suddenly realized it was the first time he had ever brought her flowers. "What would I do without you?" she smiled.

"I hope you never have to find out."

"Yeah, me too." She pulled him toward her for a quick hug. "And you know, I think we can live without the whipped cream."

He returned the caress, then pulled back and cupped her chin in one hand. "Ya know, I think I can take care of that too. When I pick up the turkey, I can probably con O'Malley out of some whipped cream."

"You're a genius!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"_You're_ the genius. I think you're just a little stressed out over hosting your first Thanksgiving as a married lady," he chuckled. "Although…once we tell them we eloped last month, I doubt anyone will notice whether we have whipped cream."

"Probably not." She giggled and leaned in to kiss his long, luscious neck. Once, twice…

"So," he asked, with a hitch in his voice, "to bed?"

"Oh, yeah." She stepped out of the embrace. "I'll put the flowers in the fridge for the night, and then, I'm all yours."

"Well, I should hope so, Mrs. Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Carter-O'Neill. But still, it's nice to hear it."

"Ya know, I've been thinking about the name thing," she said, "and I think it'll just be Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill. I've always thought hyphenating was overkill. Pick a name and stick with it."

"And you picked O'Neill?"

"The SGC just isn't right without an O'Neill there." She picked up the flowers and turned toward the fridge.

"Sweet," he replied. The tone of his voice told her he was smiling. "I'll start the shower. You'll…join me?"

"As soon as I turn out the lights."

Jack's footsteps faded down the hall. Sam set the security system, checked the front door and turned out the lights. The tiny lamp she kept on the kitchen counter cast a soft glow. She glanced in the dining room, where moonlight swept through the window and over the table. Everything was so peaceful. Everything was set up. Everything was perfect, and tomorrow, she and Jack would have a very special Thanksgiving with their friends.

"Sam!" Jack called from the bedroom, "water's just right! C'mon!"

"On my way, Jack!" she called back, as she started down the hall. Yes, it was going to be a very special Thanksgiving, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanksgiving in the Springs, Part 2**

_I am so appreciative of all the nice comments about part one of this story. So many people asked for a follow-up that I decided to give it a try. I hope you like the result. You've really inspired me!_

As she returned from the kitchen, Sam looked around the table at her guests. The first part of the meal was over, and everything had gone well. Dessert was still to come, as well as the big announcement she and Jack would make today. "How will they react?" she thought. After eight years of working side-by-side, she and her former CO had finally pursued the romantic attraction they had felt for each other for so long. And, after just a few short months, they had eloped. What would this crowd of friends and co-workers think when they announced their marriage? She felt a flutter of nervousness in her stomach. As she looked up from refilling drink glasses, she saw Jack watching her. He knew what she was thinking! She grinned at him. Why was she surprised? He usually did.

"Well, folks," Jack said, in an unusually jovial tone, "What say we take a break before dessert? Maybe get up and walk around a few minutes before we stuff our faces again?"

There were murmurs of agreement as everyone rose from the table. "Let's clear these dishes, Sam," Carolyn smiled, "before we come back for dessert." The doctor began assembling dinner plates to take to the kitchen.

"I'll help too. Great meal, Sam," Daniel smiled.

"Hey, the credit goes to everyone," she laughed. "You all helped do the cooking."

"And yet," Jack paused, "you were the one who pulled it altogether." He looked at her and winked. "Sam, need any more help?"

"No, I think Carolyn and Daniel and I can manage this."

"Ok. But would you come find me when you're done? I have a little matter I want to discuss."

She felt her face flush. The moment of truth was rapidly approaching. "Sure, be there in a few minutes." He grinned at her and chuckled before following Teal'c through the great room and out onto her patio. It was unseasonably warm for a late November day in Colorado…..in the upper 40s. Sam was glad. It gave people a little more space.

Sam stacked three plates and carried them to the kitchen. Daniel was rinsing dishes, and Carolyn was loading them into the dishwasher. "I hope this is ok," Lam said.

"Absolutely!" Sam exclaimed. She put down the plates she was carrying.

"I think we have this part down, Sam," Daniel said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, you two." Sam took the dessert plates out of the cabinet, put them on the counter and arranged the desserts. Pumpkin pie, lemon pound cake and iced brownies—a little something for every taste. She had whipped the cream Jack brought from O'Malley's this morning, and it was in the fridge. She'd get it out at the last minute.

She sighed as she surveyed the display. If Cassie were here, everything would be perfect. But the teen was on a ski trip with the family of a friend from college. She would arrive on Saturday. Sam grinned to herself, imagining how excited Cass would be to hear that "Aunt Sam" and "Uncle Jack" had gotten married.

She was drawn back to the present by the sound of her name. "Hey, Sam, do you mind if I check out the games?" Cam called to her. She looked toward the direction of his voice and smiled. He had settled himself on her sofa, the TV remote already in his hand.

"What would Thanksgiving be without football?" she grinned. "Have fun."

Sam went back into the dining room to pick up the cloth napkins and brush away crumbs from the table. She returned to the kitchen, deposited the crumbs in the trash and took the napkins to the laundry room. Then she retrieved the holiday paper napkins she had bought for dessert and arranged them in a fan design just above the dessert forks. The rich colors of the autumn leaves on the napkins looked nice with her mother's simple off-white ironstone pottery. She was getting lost in the task when she felt a presence at her side. "Colonel Carter," Teal'c said solemnly. "O'Neill has sent me to retrieve you. He says he has a matter of great importance to discuss, and that it requires your immediate presence on the patio."

Sam looked out the French doors to see Jack standing at one corner of the patio, facing the mountains. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, ball to heel, heel to ball. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his tight jeans…..sigh. She suddenly remembered Teal's presence and cleared her throat. "Sure, Teal'c. I'll go see what he wants."

The moment of truth was almost here.

S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J

Jack turned as he heard the door open. "It's about time! I need to get this 'confession' off my chest! I've been making small talk with T for about as long as I can, under the circumstances!"

"And I've been stalling," she shrugged. "I guess I'm worried about how they'll all react."

"Daniel and Teal'c will be happy for us," he said, "and if the others aren't, that's just too bad. They'll have to live with it."

"Jack, what if….."

"No!" he said, cutting her off abruptly. "No ifs, ands or buts! I've cared for you ever since the first year we worked together, and I've been in love with you for over four years. We've waited a long time for this, and we deserve it. They can be happy for us or not, but we've done the right thing…for us."

"I agree," she replied. "We put other priorities in front of our own for a long time. We did what we had to do, but when I think about how close we came to losing our chance….." Her voice trailed off, as she stared into the distance. She looked up into his intense brown eyes." If I had married….."

"Ah—ah—don't even say the name," Jack said, throwing up his hands in the air. "It doesn't matter anymore. Everything we went through, everything we experienced…it all brought us to where we are now, Sam. It's time _we_ had a little happiness, for cryin' out loud!"

"Hey, I'm on your side in this. You're singing to the choir," she grinned. "Let's go tell them."

"After _you_, Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you, General O'Neill." And she walked ahead of him back into the house.

S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J

The guests seemed comfortable. Carolyn was talking with Daniel, Walter and Teal'c. Siler, Cam and General Landry were on the couch, already caught up in a football game. Jack walked to the center of the room and stood in front of the TV.

"Mitchell, cut this thing off for a couple of minutes. I need to say something." The room went silent, and suddenly, everyone was looking at Jack intently. He cleared his throat and continued. "Friends, Romans and countrymen, lend me your ears," he started…then stopped. "I have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat again.

"Out with it, Jack!" General Landry said. "You're pre-empting my football game!"

"Ah, put a sock in it, Hank," Jack grinned. "I'll have you back to the gridiron in a minute."

Sam sensed that Jack had lost his nervousness. She smiled at him. He motioned for her to join him.

"I've known many of you for a long time," Jack said. "and some of you, only briefly. But Sam invited you all here today to share the holiday, and to hear some news. Nine years ago, after George Hammond forced me out of retirement when the Stargate program was reactivated, a perky, know-it-all blond astrophysicist Air Force Captain became my 21C. I knew she was smart, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine she'd be tough enough for the kind of field work we would face." He saw his audience grinning and looked to his left to see Sam staring at him in disbelief. "Well, I didn't!" he admitted.

"Anyway," he continued, glancing at her again, "I soon found out that this blond genius was my greatest asset. She watched my six, figured out all the technical problems and saved my ass more times than I can count." He took a deep breath. "As time went by, I began to realize how much this soldier meant to me on a personal level, and when some stupid Tok'ra device indicated we had been programmed to carry out a terrorist mission, I was forced to admit it." Teal'c nodded, as a slow smile began to creep across his face. He and Janet Fraiser had been in the observatory when O'Neill and Carter admitted their feelings for each other. "And I found out she felt the same way."

Jack continued. "But there was nothing Carter and I could do about it, because I was her CO, and we had a mission…..to get rid of the damn snakeheads. So we just pushed back the feelings…..how did you put that, Sam?"

"We 'left it in the room.'"

"Yeah, we left it in the room." Clearing his throat again, he looked at the people before him. Some seemed to have caught on. Others looked confused. He continued, "But last year, a lot of things changed. We both tried other relationships….."

"…..and failed miserably," Sam added.

"…..and we both realized we were just kidding ourselves. While that was happening, we got a break and a chance to defeat the Goa'uld and the Replicators…..and we won. Things happened really fast after that. George Hammond decided to retire, and I was offered his job at Homeworld Security. Suddenly, I wasn't Carter's CO any more, and we decided to see where those feelings we'd pushed back for so long might lead." He took a deep breath. "And, to make a long story short, I'm proud to announce that last month, Sam and I eloped….."

A gasp moved through the room. Then, someone started applauding. Jack, mouth still opened, saw Daniel clapping his hands, a broad smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks. The others joined in the applause, those seated rising to their feet.

"I guess they approve," Jack said softly, turning to Sam. She was beaming, and a couple of tears were rolling down her face too. "C'mere," he growled, putting his arms around her and pulling her close for a hug.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Cam chanted. He was quickly joined by Siler, Walter, Landry, Teal'c and Lam.

Jack turned to Sam. "Gotta give the public what they want! Ok?"

"Like you have to ask!"

He gently brushed the tears from her face and leaned down to kiss her, the applause still resounding through the room. As the kiss lengthened, several guests cried out various encouragements.

"Yeah!"

"All right! "

"I've been waiting for this for years!"

"I always knew this would happen!"

Finally, Sam pulled back, giving Jack one of those million-watt smiles that made his heart do a flip. He smiled too, and pulled her in for another quick hug before he announced, "All right, people! The show's over! Let's get this holiday back on track!"

"Your glasses are where you left them on the table," Sam said. "I'll freshen anyone's drink…"

"No, Sam, I'll take care of that," Daniel smiled. "You enjoy the party."

"Thanks, Daniel," she said. "The desserts are on the counter. Whipped cream for the pumpkin pie is in a crystal bowl in the fridge…."

"I think they'll find everything, Sam," Jack whispered. "C'mon." He took her hand and led her out to the patio and around to the side of the house, away from everyone else.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he smiled, looping his arms around her. "And what a lucky man I am?" He kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"I'm the lucky one, Jack. I can't believe we got through everything we did to end up where we are today."

"Yeah, but we did, and that's what matters. We lived through it all, ran the obstacle course, and now, I get to spend the rest of my life with the best friend I've ever had…..who also happens to be the hottest woman I've ever known."

She stroked his cheek, looking at him thoughtfully. "I just never thought I could be this happy. I guess Dad was right. I _can_ have everything I want…..and now, I do."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. O'Neill."

He winked at her. "Now, let's get all these people out of the house so we can have some 'quality time' together. We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh, yeah!" she whispered huskily. She gave him a quick kiss. Then, he released her from the hug and took her hand, and together, they walked into the house to join their guests.


End file.
